someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grey Man Watches
(Day/month/year) '06/01/2014' I discovered the game LSD Dream Emulator not too long ago, I had seen it in an old pile of PS1 games in a friends house and asked him if he had played it before, he couldn't recall much of it but he had claimed that it was one weird game. We searched for the PS1 console around his basement where he keeps most of his old consoles, like his Atart 2600, etc. Unfortunately we couldn't find it there, I said to him "Well...Sucks that we can't play it on actual hardware," he replied "Yeah, let's go back up and we'll use the PS3 instead." We went into the living room where his PS3 rested upon a glass shelf below his TV. He grabbed his controller and turned the PS3 on inserting the disc into the console. After pressing the X button the game started and we continued to play, we spawned in the first house you'll always spawn in once you begin the first day and walked into the wall by mistake, we figured walking into things would be how we progress through the game, this was both unique to us and quite an obscure experience, we had never seen any game do this thing before and it reminded us of Yummi Nikki a lot due to all the weird textures in the game. We entered the "happy place" as we had called it, this was the place with the castle and the trumpet players outside with the face tiles on the floor and the train. Research had shown from the Wikia page we were navigating through that this...Grey man appears most frequently here. My friend, Alan, by the way, and I decided to hunt for this "Grey Man" on the Wikia page and see if we could find him, so we looked all over this "happy place" for him and sadly didn't find him, we found a small building? I think it was anyway with the word "LOVE" floating above it in an odd font, after walking into it it had transported us to this dark ominous district, the name from the Wikia was "Violence District," it stated this is another place that the "Grey Man" appears and also this woman who's head comes clean off after approach she then walks into you transporting you to wherever. We scanned the Violence District and found nothing other than a car which we almost got hit by. The first day had ended in the game, my friend saying "I told ya it was weird, didn't I?" to which I replied "Yeah. Let's continue on to search for this Grey Man." Without another word spoken we pressed 'SAVE' and went on to 'Start' yet again for another obscure day in LSD Dream Emulator. We spawned in the "happy place" which at first we thought could have been a glitch as we expected to spawn in the house every day, which was wrong. It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and I had expected my mother to call me home for dinner at this time, we pressed on trying to complete the day and, of course, find this man. Only about six minutes later my phone had rang, I picked it up and it was my mother calling me for dinner, I hung up shortly after and told my friend I was going for dinner, he said he would continue the game and ring me if he had found this grey man. I was searching up more about the game while eating, and about a half an hour later my phone rang, it was a call from Alan, I had hoped he found the Grey Man and picked it up immediately and excitedly, "Hey! Did you find him?!" I said. He replied "Dude, you have got to see this..." he didn't seem excited but rather slightly scared and it was simple to tell that he was a little uneasy. I quickly finished the remains of my dinner and scurried over to his house and rang the doorbell, he opened the door and pulled me in quickly closing it behind him, we went back to the game and continued on, he was a little shakey and I asked him what had happened, he didn't reply and gave me the controller, he said "Play and find out." I realised everything I walked into had been red, which I assumed was downer or static, probably both? we got to the Violence District and when I turned left I saw a womans body hanging from a lamp at the car park, the windows in some of the cars were cracked. I progressed through the district and in one of the allyways I saw three dead bodies laying in blood on the ground, quite pixelated. I looked at it in astonishment, I knew the game had it's dark parts and places, but was this not too far? I walked into another ally to find this guy in a grey fedora had and a grey longcoat approach me slowly "Is this the grey man?" my friend nodded at me, I approached the man and the screen flashed white and went to normal, he had disappeared, I was curious as to what had happened. The dream ended, the graph pointing out that we were on the Downer Static side. We didn't care much for that though. The next day started with some Japanese, I assume, text written downwards on screen, this creeped us out oddly and we glanced at each other just as equally confused. We saved and progressed. We spawned this time in the violance district, however, on front of three dead bodies we spotted the other day, and there was pink text on the walls and the floor, the sky still as dark as ever and the textures looked...Off...Somewhat undescribable for me, sorry. We had been keeping notes of the game to see what we had already gotten and what not, which is this whole documentation so far, but rather my notes on this. We left the game there for that day, the Grey Man in my head as I walked home at eight o'clock at night, I could have sworn I saw him looking at me from behind a tree, but perhaps it was my mind just screwing with me from tiredness, you see, I was up until two in the morning last night for a party, so I dismissed this and carried on walking home. '07/01/2014' I got a good sleep last night and went back to my friends house at one o'clock in the afternoon, he called me over to progress on LSD Dream Emulator. We got to the "happy place" and encountered the Grey man yet again, Alan approached him and the screen flashed white, colour from Alans face had drained, he dropped the controller and screamed. I quickly looked at him and tried to calm him down, he shouted "HE...HE'S TALKING...TO...ME!!" I looked at Alan with a face of total confusion and said "It's a game, he can't talk to you, stop making up bullshit to try scare me!" He kicked the controller towards me afraid to touch it. I picked it up and began playing it, he slowly regained colour in his face breathing heavily, perhaps he wasn't trying to scare me? either way it was getting to me and I was getting more scared with each section of the game. As I was running through the "Happy place" the Grey Man appeared out of nowhere on front of me, I jumped and dropped the controller, the screen flashed white, Alan squealed and I felt breathing down my neck, not from Alan, he was on the opposite side of the couch, I looked back quickly and saw nothing there, turning back to the game I was transported on top of the violance district, I was starting to feel scared. The only way I could get down would be to jump, or...Walk off, considering there's no jump button, buut kept thinking that would kill my character if I did...I was debating whether I should or not, and eventually did to progress in the game. The guy fell off with a whoosh-like sound effect and we were brought back to the Start/Save/Load menu. Alan swears he just saw a quick flash of the Grey Man as I fell off, I wasn't paying too much attention to the game once I did fall off as I had looked at the clock to check the time, I had never seen Alan scared from any game ever but this one seemed to get at him. 4:09 came by and I had been called for dinner yet again, I left his house and looked around, I swear I caught sight of a man in a grey coat passing by, however he didn't come out the other side of the tree, did he just disappear? I called Alan back and got no answer on his phone, around a minute later he was banging on the door screaming my name, I answered the door and he ran in grabbing the handle of the mop unscrewing it from the end to use it for defence. "What the hell is going on?!" I shouted at him removing the handle from his hands. "IT'S THE GREY MAN, I SWEAR, HE WAS IN MY HOUSE!!! HE WAS RIGHT ON FRONT OF ME NOT ON THE TV..." I hit him across the head with the mop handle thinking he had totally lost it. "HOW THE FUCK COULD A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER BE REAL, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!" '08/01/2014' That was the last of what was important of yesterday, today police called up to his house, he called them reporting a break in and I was called up to the house by him during it. It's just not possible for a video game character to be real? is it? perhaps this is just some prank? They questioned me about the game and if I had seen this man around. They knew from Alan I had logs of what had happened and they demanded I show them the logs. I couldn't just say no, so I gave them the logs and they read through it and labelled this guy a 'Stalker,' fair enough, it seems so but still doesn't explain what Alan saw and that odd disappearance behind a tree from yesterday...I'm trying so hard to deny that he is real and watching us. '09/01/2014' We decided that it was best to put the game away and never play it again, but as Alan tossed it away I went back and put it in my coat pocket, the pockets on the inside could fit two PS1 game boxes and still not be noticable. Later that day I had left his house and went back into mine and straight to my room where my PS3 sat and inserted the game, the game started normally, nothing unusual and I started the first day. I spawned in the house, and went down the stairs to where the wine glasses were on the shelf, I walked into the bar and was sent to a grass field with cliffs ahead of me, an area Alan and I got to quite often. I played on for a bit with nothing worth reporting, I was sent to the Violence District 5 times and to the "Happy place" around 6, twice in one day, with no sign of the Grey Man anywhere to be seen. I probably could have missed him or he didn't spawn at all, I thought, trying not to think too hard with fear of me coming up with nonsense. I went back to playing the game, my graph showing me I was on the Static Downer side of it, I continued to day 8 and saw the Grey Man on front of me as I spawned in the Violence District with the alternate textures on the walls and the ground. I jumped from the sight and he approached me I tried to run away, however this time I just couldn't move, it was like the controllers input was totally blocked as he approached further at me, his face, covered by that of shadows looked at me, yellow eyes peered out from the shadows and I was transported to a black area with white floating boxes around the area, a place I had never seen in game, but do recall seeing it on the Wikia, If one were to wander too far they would fall off the map, I continued and fell off the map. It brought me back to the main menu, but this time, I noticed the 'flashback' option, I probably dismissed the fact it was there, after looking it up, it seemed to be a way to redo the last dream to escape the Grey Man, as only when he catches you that you get the option. Feeling slightly uneasy, I pressed 'Flashback.' I was put back into the Violance District, no music played, usual in this district, the only sound was the water sploshes. The Grey Man wasn't around until I walked on the road, he appeared just there approaching me, all control from my part was lost, I saw his sinister deep yellow eyes covered with shadows, he looked up and from a deep yellow his eyes turned a deep red for only about a second and he sent me to the "happy place" with the downer textures, remember that building with "LOVE" hovering above it? I came across it again, however, this time the letters looked withered, they were just a light-ish shade of grey, before I could walk into it the character woke up, I saved it there and went to bed. '10/01/2014' I had seen The Grey Man in my dreams last night. Normally I'm not one to let these things get to me, but this guy, a videogame character getting at me was unusual. I decided to leave the game alone, I chose to play Klonoa: Door to Phantomile to try complete it. Around 8 P.M. I heard a loud static noise in my head along with a painful screeching noise covering my ears did nothing, it stopped dead after one minute and a whispering voice said "Play the game." At this point I thought I had lost it, there's no way this is real, I wasn't feeling the best so maybe I drifted off to sleep and this is another dream? No...It wasn't another dream...Every minute that passed the voice called out to me "Play the game." It got more and more aggressive and louder with each call, I put in the game and played once more feeling extremely uncomfortable. As I pressed 'Start' for a new day the voice said "Good luck." I was straight away sent to the Violence district, the dead bodies becoming more and more frequent, around every turn there were the same three dead bodies laying in blood as they normally would and from every lamp there was a hanging woman that dropped when approached, I walked down the road to search for the headless woman, as I got closer to the end I saw two of them standing looking like they were awaiting my arrival, without approaching them I walked into the wall to the left of me, it wouldn't transport me to another place, giggles could be heard from the TV speaker, I approached them, the giggles getting louder each step, both their heads came clean off and approached me, at this point I was shaking, I didn't know what to do, as the women approached the character turned around and The Grey Man appeared walking up to the screen with a sinister laugh "Heh heh heh. Good LUUUuuuck" said the voice in my head, a loud crack noise was head from the TV as the characters head turned sideways and went to the ground. "Did he just snap his neck?!" I said looking horrified at the screen, the main menu appeared again with a box in the middle with a red face, like the green face you would see when saving, but red, with text that I couldn't read, I took out my phone and downloaded the Google Translate app pausing the game with the PS button so it wouldn't disappear using the camera on my device I took a picture of it and went into the Google Translate app to take another to translate what the text said, according to the app it said "Isn't that unfortunate? The Grey Man is coming...For YOU!" as soon as I saw that on my phone I threw it to a near soft-ish spot and pressed circle on my controller genuinely scared. He was coming... NOTE: Apologies for errors if any when writing this. As a first attempt I'm totally lost here, sorry. Category:Video Games Category:LSD Dream Emulator Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story